Religious Intolerance
by Bleeping Bloop
Summary: Prom night is right around the cornor and love is floating through the air. Kind of makes me want to puke, well at least Pein is letting me have some fun tonight - Hidan. Warnings inside.


**Warnings**: AU (Real life-America) with the usual Akatsuki yaoi pairings. Breaking cannon for having them around the same age. No written sex will happen. I can't write them and don't want anyone's eyes to melt at my horrible fail. This is a dark romance that follows Hidan with blood, death, and other Jashinist stuff. Religion will be a main theme including real life religions. If you are easily offended be warned, Christianity in particular gets punched a lot via Hidan. The things that happen in here are parallel to what happen canonically. Kakuzu will be OOC for this chapter, but let's just roll with it. Keep in mind this is my first semi-romantic story ever, so tips are welcomed! If you favorite or follow this can you leave a review? I need to know what I'm doing right, so just drop your favorite line, what you like, didn't, how it could be better, etc. etc. Also tell me what you feel about the first and last paragraphs.

* * *

High school. _Waste of my time. Waste of my talent. Waste of my life._

Each person has their own opinions on high school. In order to understand the opinions, one had to understand the person. One way of doing this is by looking at the person's social connections. People tend to group towards similar people. Don't believe me? Look at your friends. You dress the same, laugh the same and tend to mimic each others' body language.

Fine, I'll use a better example. Look at that group, over there. All of them are Asain and hunched over their lunches. Idly twirling their food as the orange-haired one talks. Woah! Did you see that? The silver-haired one defied him. I wonder why. Let us study the indivual. Hidan is his name. Loud, crude and generally annoying. Why did he get that way and where is he going?

Peer into this window here and ingnore the smell, it's just the swamp. I know the swamp is wierd but we are in the poorer part of the city, where man hasn't ruined this land with his buildings. Try not to get cut on the broken glass and above all be quiet. You heard about how the city kids that protect their turf, well these are no different. In fact more violent. Have you heard the rumors about the missing desert kid? The ambassador for Egypt's son? Some say that these kids were behind it. Kind of hard to believe seeing as these are just teenagers, with the oldest just hitting nineteen. Looking inside the window and seeing them getting drunk makes them seem like normal kids. Well, the ones that like to cause trouble. Don't dismiss the rumors so fast but still try to get both sides of the story. Wait, what are the those two doing?

* * *

"Kakuzu," Hidan yelled, pushing the bigger teen off of him. "I said stop."

"Quiet or you'll wake the others," Kakuzu purred, griping Hidan's checks. Hidan inhaled the alcohol on his breath and gaged at the stench. Kakuzu gave Hidan a coy smile and moved closer, pinning Hidan against a wall.

"Stop now," Hidan commanded, pushing Kakuzu back, but not with all of his strength. Kakuzu felt this and went towards Hidan's neck, sucking and biting. He traveled upwards, wanting to leave his marks all over Hidan. He neared his ear and gave it a playful tug with his teeth.

"I can make it good for both of us," Kakuzu faintly whispered into Hidan's ear. Hidan's struggling stopped and Kakuzu went towards his rosy lips. He bit the bottom one, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Oh, Kuzu," Hidan moaned, throwing his head back. Kakuzu's kissing traveled down Hidan's open shirt, hands exploring the rest of him. He closed his eyes, relaying on his other senses to see Hidan. His hands felt his back arched perfectly as he tasted Hidan's flesh.

"What the," Kakuzu asked to himself, bit something metallic. Kakuzu opened his eyes, making sure he didn't leave another would but instead found an upside down triangle staring back at him. Hidan noticed he stopped and looked down at the necklace. His eyes became crazed as he pushed Kakuzu off of him. Hidan ran towards the door while Kakuzu watched from the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking try that again," Hidan shakily threatened as he ran from Kakuzu. Running farther, he entered the inner city and eventually to his small home. He ran up a flight of stairs and slammed the front door shut. He pushed his back against the door, breathing deeply. He leaned his head back as something prickly hit it.

"Forgive me Lord Jashin," Hidan mumbled, slamming his head against the door. "Forgive me," he repeated and banged his head again, but with more force. A quiet sound caught his attention as a homemade wreath fell to the ground. Seeing the small green thing, he leaned in closer. In a crazed instant, he tore the poor thing up, swearing under his breath. He plucked aparat the crappy stars and Santas. Tore the needles from the branch and ripped the ribbons off with his teeth. When the wreath was now a twig, he happily kicked it.

* * *

_Prom night. Oh, how I fucking loathe this night_, Hidan thought. _I fucking hate everything about it, the meaning, the activity, the wastefullness, it's all bullshit! The girls would waste money on getting their hair, nails, dresses - fuck! I'm starting to sound like that bastard. Well, fuck him, invading my thoughts. And Jashin, what's taking you so long to-_

"H-h-Hidan," some girl stuttered. A group of similarly dressed clones stood behind her giggling madly. "C-c-can I ask you something?" The girl's head turned a violent shade of red as she burried her face in her hands. Hidan wore the same bored expression on his face, pissed that this girl was inturpeting his internal ranting. She rudely sat down next to Hidan and looked at her feet. Her friends were talking amongst themselves with pure excitement as students walked around them to get inside the school building.

"No," Hidan stated and got up from the bench she invaded. He heard her sniffle and he rolled his eyes. Goddless heathens, all of them.

"Whoa kind of harsh Hidan, yeah," Deidara laughed, placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder. Hidan glared at the hand like it was the most unholy thing and scowled at it being on his body. He just cleansed himself this morning and everything!

"Get your fucking hand off me," Hidan snapped. Suprised, Deidara removed his hand then quickly regained his confident self.

"What's got your panties twisted," Deidara smirked. That's what made Deidara tolerable to Hidan. Granted he was a godless mother fucker with a one-way ticket to hell, but at least he had balls.

"What do you think I'm pissed about?"

"Prom again? Just be a teenager for two seconds and take some chick. Not like you could, seeing as we have _errands_tonight. But, hey, maybe Jashin would want you to deflower them all, yeah," Deidara laughed. That's why Hidan hated Deidara, sometimes he was too cocky for his own good.

"You don't know shit about Jashin so just shut up." Hidan was in his face now, only someone with a death wish would push him further.

"What if I'm a fallen angel, yeah?"

Deidara was dead man.

Hidan sent his fist flying until it connected with something. Unfortunately it was Deidara's hand.

"You're not going to hit me that easily, I've been practicing," Deidara gloated. Hidan's other fist wiped that smirk right from his face.

"You still need improvements," Hidan spat. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know, your office."

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that," Kakuzu stated giving his friend a less than playful punch.

"At least I make life worth living," Hidan smiled back, returning the blow.

"By doing stupid stuff?"

"What is the point of living if you have everything set?" Something about being around Hidan made Kakuzu feel at comfort and ease. The world passes by without him and he doesn't mind...much.

"Its called planning ahead. Try it once," Kakuzu retorted. Hidan rolled his eyes at Kakuzu. He had to have everything set, every little fucking detailed planned. He could never take life as it was. He knew where he was going to college, what classes he was taking, what his job was, how many kids he was going to have, where he was going to rot, it drove Hidan crazy! Hidan didn't even know what he wanted for lunch. The pair walked away from the principal's office, cherishing their brief silence. Unfortunately Kakuzu was in Hidan's company and as most people know, silence doesn't follow him.

"Can I have some money," Hidan asked picking at something on his shirt.

"No."

"I need it for lunch." Lies. It was a little game Hidan played with him. If Hidan could squeeze out even one penny, he would never let Kakuzu live it down. "Please Miss Kakuzu," Hidan faked pleaded.

"Maybe if you got down and begged like a good boy, I'd let you."

_What happened next, Kakuzu would never forget. Hidan was actually on the ground, looking innocently at him. Some perfectly laid pieces of stray hair completed the look._

_"Please Kakuzu-chan," Hidan whispered, clasping his hands together. Kakuzu eyes caught the skin under Hidan's shirt shining from the stray light. Kakuzu got closer to Hidan and lifted his chin in his hands. Pulling the angel closer so their lips nearly connected. "Please," Hidan moaned. __Hidan was rising closer to Kakuzu as the latter pulled back, blushing madly. "Kuzu-chan, don't keep me like this." Hidan's lips brushed against Kakuzu's teasing him slightly. He connected them for a moment, leaving a tingly feeling on Kakuzu's__mouth. Wanting more, Kakuzu crashed his lips into Hidan's and grabbed the back of his silvery hair. Hidan submitted into the kiss as Kakuzu's tongue explored Hidan's mouth. Hidan moved his head away from Kakuzu's panting heavily. "Oh Kuzu~"_

"Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing," Hidan barked. Kakuzu shook his head. He was in class, staring out the window. "Were you having sexual fantasies?" Hidan leaned on his desk over at Kakuzu and shot a finger at him. "You were, weren't ya?"

"No," Kakuzu stated, slighlty embarrassed. After all Hidan accused him of having a wet dream in the middle of class.

"Yes you were! You were fucking moaning my- erm look at that," Hidan snapped pointing to a suspious lump under Kakuzu's desk as the class snickered.

"Hidan," the teacher finally stepped in. "Not another word. Kakuzu, pay attention in my class."

"Don't tell me what to do what bitch!" She ignored Hidan (which took years of practice) and continued with the lesson. Kakuzu continued to stare out the window wondering when he got lost in fantasy and how to get back there. "Don't you ignore me!"

"Hidan, if you are so intent on talking, why don't you share what you journaled about?"

"Well I'd fucking love to, _miss," _Hidan laughed, pushing away from his desk and rising in the air. "Well as all of you fuckers know I am a Jashinist and like any good Jashinist I need to make my monthly quota in offerings and in new recruits. So, if everyone loves their family, I suggest you convert right now. If you need any more reason I made a nice list-" the class let out a uniform groan and the teacher pinched her nose.

"Talk about the topic I assigned," she sighed.

"_Talk about the topic I assigned_," Hidan mocked, flipping through his notebook. "What I want to be when I grow up, by me. Hidan. Well, I would love to be a soldier for the military. Reason one, _justified _killing. Reason two, a M sixteen assault rifle, standard issue. Reason three, MK nineteen automatic grenade gun. I saw a video of some guy using one at home, and that idiot fired it inside. Made me laugh."

"Any other reason? Like the honor of being a soldier or the loyalty to the country?"

"Honor," someone laughed. "If they let a guy like Hidan join then-"

"Oi! Why don't you shut the fuck up? It takes loads of honor to be a soldier because they die and stuff. As for loyalty, America can suck a cock and-"

"Hidan," the teacher yelled. "This is English so I won't censor you but think twice before you speak!"

"Well if you'd let me finish I was saying that it doesn't suck as much as other countries. Take that -pssh- _holy _land in the middle of the fucking desert those two pagan religions are fighting over. It's in the middle of nowhere, only fucking idiots would want that. Probably why they worship a false god. Why would Jashin bless a man-made city? That makes no fucking sense."

"Hidan, the cities aren't blessed. It's the events that happened there."

"Well why the fuck are they disgracing their god by building stuff on it, not that it's holy anyways. If it was, Jashin would smite them where they stand."

"Hidan why don't you," the teacher started but was cut off by the ringing of the school bells, followed by a stampeding of feet.

* * *

Hidan sat at the usual table Peinmade them sit at. Hidan twirled around a few pieces of food while Pein blabbed on about something. A brush across his knee snapped his attention back while he sent everyone a death glare.

"Are you all going to be available tonight," Pein commanded more than asked.

"I fucking hate prom," Hidan scowled.

"What was that Hidan," Pein asked, placing his hands on the table.

"I said, I fucking hate prom, asshole!"

"You have a problem? I'd be more than willing to discuss it with you," Pein smiled darkly. Hidan crossed his arms and glared, but didn't speak. "I didn't think so."

"I get to take Deidara-sempai to prom," Tobi cooed. "He's going to be the prettiest one there."

* * *

"I fucking hate art," Hidan complained, pounding a piece of clay with pent up frustration that cussing wouldn't stop.

"Then you shouldn't have signed up for it, yeah," Deidara lectured, adding detail to his own piece.

"I need to take it to graduate, retard."

"You didn't need to take advanced art." Hidan ignored him and continued to try to get rid of the air bubbles trapped in his clay lump or whatever punching the stuff would do. _Stupid school_ he thought. _Stupid Kakuzu and his fantasies. _Hidan punched the clay with another strong blow and sighed deeply.

"Kakuzu had a sex dream about me," Hidan coolly stated, not taking his attention from the poor clay lump that was taking a severe beating.

Well that came out of nowhere. Deidara looked across the table at Hidan and blinked twice. When Deidara realized he wasn't kidding, he burst out laughing.

"Its not funny. It's fucking repulsive!"

"Deidara," the art teacher yelled. "Focus on sculpting, not gossiping!"

"Yeah," Deidara said, calming himself. He eyed the teacher and when she was distracted, he turned attention back to Hidan. "You're serious, yeah?"

"Of course I'm fucking serious," Hidan stated.

"Well what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I tried to cleanse myself," Hidan said lifting his sleeve up to reveal some fresh cuts. "I still feel dirty."

"Besides that. I meant about Kakuzu."

"Well I could sacrifice his ass but that still means there is a chance of him getting into heaven. I could always pray that he goes to hell, where he belongs. Maybe after-"

"No about your feelings."

Hidan gave him a questioning look. Deidara sighed, sometimes talking Hidan was like talking to a wall. A wall that would crush you flat if you disrespected his creator.

"Feelings," Hidan asked, basically choking on that word.

"Feelings towards Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara was fully prepared to spell things out for him at this point. "Love feelings."

"I don't love Kakuzu! That bastard was fantasizing about me! We are just friends and shitty ones at that. When he isn't filling his thoughts with sins he always picks fights with me. Fucking bastard having lustful dreams."

"Well you know what they say about dreams," Sasori stated, walking by the pair, sculpture in hand.

"What," Hidan asked.

"You only dream about people who care just as strongly for you." Hidan threw the clay piece at Deidara who narrowly caught it.

"That's fucking sick," Hidan spat.

"What?"

"Two guys loving each other, it's just not natural." Sasori and Deidara gave each other a slightly worrying look but quickly broke it.

"Maybe he shouldn't know yet," Sasori mumbled, walking away from Deidara.

"Yeah," Deidara whispered, lowering his head to focus on his art.

* * *

"I heard Kakuzu had a fantasy about you," Zetsu inquired. "How romantic."

"It's not romantic, it's disgusting," Hidan corrected, fishing through his locker. Hidan was always amazed how fast Zetsu could find things out. He never carried a phone and people went out of their way to avoid him. Zetsu just knew things and frankly, that scared Hidan.

"I think it's cute. Like a fairy tale."

"**A fairytale from my nightmare**," A deeper voice echoed.

"Leave me alone," Hidan threatened, walking away from his locker.

"Why can't he just realize he feels the same way about Kakuzu? It's painfully obvious. **Don't interfere with love again. **Why not? Sasori still owes us big time for getting Deidara drunk last weekend." Zetsu chuckled to himself. "**Or when Itachi's boxers went missing after the swim meet.**" Zetsu was laughing madly to himself as the crowd of students parted to avoid him.

* * *

_sho"Oh Kakuzu," Hidan panted. "I've been so naughty. I need punishment." Hidan was strapped to a table wearing nothing but a tight pair of leather shorts. Tools were lined up on a side table, waiting for Kakuzu's use. But, being an old-fashioned guy, Kakuzu stuck with his bare hands. He slapped Hidan's ass hard as he moaned in pleasure. "Harder Kuzu~"_

"Kakuzu, that's so pretty," Tobi praised, grabbing at Kakuzu's art.

"Don't ruin the seams," Kakuzu sighed. This was yet another reason he hated Hidan. That zealot signed him up for a sewing course. Even worse, he signed Tobi up too. But the worst part of all, Kakuzu was a natural at it. The girls in the class couldn't even complete with him. And whoever didn't value their life said he even surpassed the teacher. Hidan was such an ass for changing his schedule. An ass with an ass as tempting as the apples of Eden.

"I heard you had a dream about Hidan," Tobi said off-handily, still admiring his work. "A _special_ kind of dream."

Kakuzu grunted in response.

"Its okay, Tobi dreams about Sempai all the time."

Kakuzu glared at him, not wanting this conversation to continue anymore than it needed. Tobi innocently smiled back.

"Even I know you like him," Tobi said darkly, handing the fabric back to him.

"I don't like him," Kakuau stated.

"Kakuzu, don't lie. It's not nice."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kakuzu said to no one in particular, exiting from the room. He really needed some fresh air to clear his mind from Hidan.

_"Ships ahoy motherfucker," Hidan saluted in a skimpy sailor uniform._

"No," Kakuzu groaned, shaking his head. He rushed through the double doors and into the spring wind. He circled the building to the back where there was no windows.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pervert," Hidan stated from the ground. Kakuzu stopped mid-run, almost stepping on Hidan.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Cleansing my soul from your impure thoughts."

"Is that blood?" Hidan was lying on the ground in a circle and two lines, making a 'V' in the center.

"Duh." Hidan sat up and turned around. He let out a small shriek as he put a bloody knife into his back pocket. He held out his arm and let the blood complete the triangle. "Our lord who art in the dark land, accursed be thy name. Thy cult will cone, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Hell. Give us this night, our darkest Blood. And Condemn us our trespasses, as we sacrifice those who trespass against you. And lead us all into temptation, but deliver us from all good. Ahem."

"We need to talk."

"Shh," Hidan whispered, lying face up in the complete symbol. "Don't interrupt the ceremony."

"I can make it pleasurable for both of us."

"It's a sin," Hidan mumbled.

"Why won't you try?"

"My love is for Jashin only."

"Don't you feel the same way I do?" Hidan swallowed hard but kept his eyes closed. He tried to focus on the prayer he was saying in his mind but lost his place. "Don't avoid the question."

After a long pause Hidan whispered, "No." The darkness of his mind became even more blank as he slipped out of reality and into Jashin's.

When Hidan woke up, his injuries were bandaged and a cloth was resting on his head. Irritated, he snatched the fabric off his head and crinkled it in his hands. It was almost dark and Hidan needed to be at the dance. He wiped his blade clean with the cloth then stuck it in his pocket. He looked at the fabric and realized it was Jashin's symbol neatly embodied on it with black and sliver detailing. He almost scowled at tainting it with his blood, but decided it looked better that way.

* * *

Hidan was the one assigned to make the kill tonight. That way if they ever got caught then _his_ prints would be on the weapon, the witnesses would see_ him _and _he_ would get punished. Pein didn't tell him this, but he knew. There was going to be alot of witnesses and a huge chance of error. Hidan had no complaints about this because he didn't mind getting caught. In fact, he was almost hoping he would. He relished the fact he could get the death row. Even if he was a minor, murder was inexcusable and his body would be ravaged with lethal toxins, one thousand volts of pure electrocuting energy or (his favorite) decapitation. It's not like he was suicidal. That was a major no-no for Jashinists. Tampering with Jashin's almighty plan was a fatal sin that could send the most bloodiest of followers to hell. Hidan just wanted to sit by Jashin in the heavens, torturing all the heathen sinners by his side.

Zetsu emerged from the dance with looked around the bushes. Hidan waved him over as he got up from behind one. "Konan said the target is in position," Zetsu informed.

"**His name is Asuma**," he echoed in a hoarse voice and with a dark smile. "Can you still kill even if he has a name?"

"I hope to Jashin this _Asuma _doesn't have a family," Hidan laughed back. "What's his faith?"

"A tool doesn't need to know that."

"Just tell me! Besides you told me his name! I need to know the right prayers to cleanse his soul in the ritual. He could be mainstream with that Christianity bullshit which requires I kill his eldest sister or-"

"Will Of Fire. Go now. **While Deidara is still focused**." Hidan rolled his eyes and entered into the stuffy gym. He nearly gaged on the hormones that were flooding from the place. He clutched his necklace and prayed for the strength Jashin didn't need to give him.

"He's in the green jacket," Konan whispered, appearing at his side. "With the girl in white." Hidan's eyes narrowed and looked for the two. To his displeasure, he saw them humping in rhythm with the music.

"If I don't kill 'em first Jashin will," Hidan gaged, clutching his necklace again. "Sorry you have to witness that Lord Jashin. I promise to dispose of the sinner quickly."

"I'm going to get rid of the girl, afterwards expect the signal. Kakuzu will be leading you out instead of Itachi."

"Yeah, yeah."

"No mistakes," Konan sighed and walked towards the dancing girl. Konan dumped her drink on her white dress and simply walked away. The girl wore a shocked face but quickly composed herself. Another girl took her hand and lead her towards the bathroom. The target stood there and eyed Hidan through the crowd of people. Hidan stared right back and clutched the knife hidden in his pocket.

**Bang!**

The room looked up at the ceiling while the ground became covered in a thick mist. Hidan lunged at his target, knife drawn. Hidan pushed him to the ground and the dance went black.

* * *

"Hidan, you idiot. Hidan!" The world was fuzzy in Hidan's eyes. "Hidan! Get out of here! Take the tunnels with Kisame! _Hidan_!"

The world became clearer as he saw Kakuzu on the ground yelling at him. He held his head in pain as he became more focused. They were lying in the middle of the road, not to far from the dance.

"Hidan," Kakuzu repeated. "Go now!" Hidan rubbed his eyes as he saw Kakuzu in a bloody pulp on the ground. Gaping wounds surrounded his body and his clothes were torn to shreds. Hidan threw the knife that he was holding on the ground and rushed to his side.

"Fuck," Hidan yelled, grabbing his stomach. He pulled his hand up to see the red tinge of blood laced on his fingers. Hidan tried crawling on the pavement towards Kakuzu, keeping a hand on his abdomen.

"I said go," Kakuzu repeated. "Kisame can carry you and get you fixed up."

"What happened," Kisame's voice echoed from a open man hole. "Hurry up, the cops are going to be here soon."

"Go now!"

"Shut up you bitch," Hidan yelled, pulling himself closer to Kakuzu. "And I don't want to hear any shit later about what I'm doing." Hidan recoiled his feet and sent them flying at Kakuzu, pushing him into the open hole and hopefully into Kisame's arms. He quickly covered up the man hole, panting for breath. He pressed harder on his wound as police sirens echoed in the night.

"I hope I pleased you Lord Jashin," Hidan whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"You are charged with murder in the first degree, how do you plead?"

"Guilty," Hidan spat.

"Objection," Hidan's lawyer yelled. "We are ruling for not guilty by reason of insanity."

"Bullshit," Hidan yelled back. "I never agreed to that and I'm not fucking crazy. I killed him for Lord Jashin and I knew what I was doing."

"I'll allow it," The judge countered.

* * *

"Hidan tell the jury what happened that night," A lawyer asked, pacing back and forth in the courtroom.

"I stabbed a guy," Hidan smugly answered, leaning back in his chair. He eyed someone drawing and shot him a smile.

"How many times?"

"Three."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Why would I fucking lie? I already admitted I stabbed him!"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, I'm telling the damn truth."

"You remember stabbing Asuma Sarutobi three times?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the chest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"That is what you remember."

"Yes!"

"Hidan, you are a terrible liar."

"What the fuck did you say? I know I swore to that pagan god but I am not lying!" Hidan jumped from his seat as an officer rushed to calm him. When Hidan settled himself the officer let go, but still stood near him.

"Hidan, one more outburst and you are going to be in a separate room for the rest of the trial," the judge threatened.

"Why are we even having this stupid thing? I told you I killed the guy you people are so fucking retarded it-" the sound of a gravel cut Hidan's tirade off. The lawyer straightened himself and turned to face Hidan again.

"Hidan, you swear you are telling the truth?"

"Nothing but it."

"Asuma Sarutobi was stabbed fifty seven times throughout his body with the distinctive Jashin symbol carved on into his stomach. People of the jury," the lawyer said, turning his attention away from Hidan. "This matches the either testimony of the court's psychologist of Hidan experiencing repression. A common symptom seen in most mentally ill patients."

"I'm not fucking crazy," Hidan yelled, jumping at the lawyer. A shock of electricity brought him to the ground in pain.

* * *

Hidan glared at the camera behind the psychologist with a burning hatred. The stupid red blinking light was really starting to piss him off.

"Why do I have to talk to you _again_," Hidan hissed, crossing his arms defensively.

"Why don't you tell me about your religion," the psychologist calmy said. This attracted Hidan's attention.

"Lord Jashin is the ruler of the mortal earth and of all the sinners that left Him long ago. You see, Jashinism is an old religion but it's the right one. When that pagan bunch of lies called _Christianity _emerged, Lord Jashin's followers left Him. Now they are burning in hell, feeling His eternal wrath."

"What does the religion mandate?"

"That we do the proper prayers, sacrifices, and observe the holidays."

"Sacrifices," the psychologist asked, but still remained composed. He stroked his chin, waiting for a response.

"Yes and not human either. It's big points in His book if you do human but personal sacrifices are also acceptable."

"Like what?"

"Usually blood. It doesn't matter how much you give Lord Jashin, just that you show you are a loyal follower and would do anything for Him. Withholding food is a normal one most converts do to get used to pain."

"Jashin tells you to hurt yourself? Not much of a forgiving god."

Hidan laughed. "Who said He was?"

"Hidan, did Jashin tell you to kill Asuma?"

"No and that's Lord Jashin to you, heathen."

"Why can't you remember what happened?"

"I don't fucking know. Aren't you the psychologist around here? I didn't even graduate fucking high school yet!"

"Did you kill Asuma for Lord Jashin."

"Partially."

"Why did you carve that symbol on your stomach after the attack?"

"I don't fucking know."

"Hidan, do you believe you are insane?"

"Fuck no!"

"Why do you really think you don't remember the attack? I know you must have an opinion."

"You really want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"I think Lord Jashin took over my body to kill that sinner himself. That's why he blessed me with His mark and life. You know a wound that deep should have kill me. Yet, here I am. Lord Jashin has a plan for me and a great one at that."

* * *

Hidan stared up at the small television in his holding cell. It flickered constantly and showed a nervous looking woman on the screen.

"We find Hidan," the lady paused taking a deep breath. "Not guilty by reason of insanity."

Hidan scowled. Now he was going to have to wait longer to be at Jashin's side. He looked down at his fists and clenched them tightly.

"It's all those damn Jashinists fault," Hidan's father cried from the television's sound. "They corrupted my son! Make them pay!" Hidan looked up at the screen to see father going ballistic in the court.

"Hidan," his mother cried. "I'm so sorry." Her tear stained face was focused on the camera.

"Don't be sorry! It's all those damn Jashinists fault for plugging lies into our son's head."

"We should have been there. May Jesus be with you as you recover."

"Damn those Jashinists."

"Hun, pray for Hidan's strength. May Jesus guide him off the path of temptation and sin." The television stopped working as Hidan sent his chair flying into the screen.

* * *

A knife is a magically tool, given to mortals by Lord Jashin, himself. Legend has it that the prophet of Jashin gave out them to all of His followers. "You have a choice," The prophet spoke to the crowd of people. "Knives can destroy as well as create. Followers of Lord Jashin, choose as you will." The prophet stood before the crowd as they decided what to do with their weapons.

The village people turned the blades around in their hands, daring to feel the cold metal. Gently running it over their fingertips, the people held a bit of Jashin's power.

"What has you," the prophet asked. "Jashin commands you kill and yet you stand where you are." A child, no more than the age of ten approached the prophet wearily. "What says you child?"

"Lord Jashin would want the best sacrifice for his first with these blades," the child asked, looking to his savior with curious eyes.

"Yes, yes he would my son. People find the strongest adult, well built and fit for Lord Jashin." The small boy gripped the knife tightly in his little hands and drove it into the prophet's leg. He fell to the ground and looked up to see the knife raised above the child's head and coming into his face.

The child was later pronounced a saint.


End file.
